


Will you go to Prom with me?

by WileyFox



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WileyFox/pseuds/WileyFox
Summary: Tyler ditches town in turn leaving Caroline alone during prom, while Klaus ditched her in favor of getting on Kol's good side. Caroline's comfort comes from an unlikely source, the gorgeous Original Vampire Rebekah Mikaelson.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Will you go to Prom with me?

Caroline sat on a bench in the park, staring at the trees, her hand cupping her cheek as she stared at nothing, tears streaming down her face, her eyes red and puffy, she tried to stay strong, she really did, but Tyler was gone, he abandoned her, and for some stupid grudge, even Klaus was busy, he was with Kol doing who knows what, from the stories she heard about those two together, she shuddered at the thought. Should she really take Finn's word for it? Why wouldn't she? Of course she did, it sounded like something Klaus would do. 

Though she just couldn't believe it, the man who's been obsessed with her declined her invite? She couldn't help but think if she was just that pathetic, falling in love with a man who's done horrible things, Klaus killed Jenna, he killed Tyler's mom. How could she possibly love him? Everything told her to hate him, to fear him. As she was thinking about prom and who she would take, her thoughts drifted to Rebekah Mikaelson, a thought that confused her. Not only was Rebekah Klaus's sister, she was a girl. Caroline felt like she shouldn't be thinking like that, Rebekah was a girl, and Caroline was straight, right? She's always been into boys. It was because Rebekah had just enrolled into her school. Yes! That must be it! How could it not be? I mean, why else would she be thinking about Rebekah that way? 

Caroline sighed, she couldn't get the image of Rebekah out oof her mind, she couldn't help but admire how beautiful the blonde Original was, how impossibly stunning she was, how stupid any man would be to hurt her. Anger welled up in Caroline at the thought of Rebekah being hurt. But why? Caroline's eyes always lingered on certain assets on Rebekah, she often stared at the other blonde in class when Rebekah wasn't looking, it's been plainly obvious to Caroline on how beautiful the blonde really was, thoughts of just kissing Rebekah flooded into her mind, thoughts that she quickly discarded of. 

"Ugh! Why can't I stop thinking about her!" Caroline groaned. She furiously wiped the tears away until they were all gone, she leaned back and leaned her head back, rubbing her face as she again sighed. "What's wrong with me?" She muttered. "Rebekah is Klaus's sister."

†

Rebekah could no longer take the antics of Klaus and Kol, nor the bickering between Finn and Elijah. So, she decided to take a nice midnight walk, take in the fresh night time air, to be finally alone with her thoughts. Earlier that day Elena had invited her shopping for dresses, but Rebekah declined, she felt like something was off, she did want nothing more to be Elena's friend, nothing more than to get close to Caroline, the one girl Rebekah couldn't stop thinking about it, she understood why Klaus and by a lesser extent Kol took such a liking to her, Rebekah always thought of her as just a bitchy blonde, though Rebekah slowly began thinking of the blonde differently, there was just something about her. Rebekah did have to admit, Caroline was pretty, she had to agree with Klaus, she's smart, she's funny, in Rebekah's eyes, Caroline was perfect. 

Yes, Rebekah Mikaelson was madly in love with Caroline Forbes, Rebekah never admitted this out loud, she wouldn't dare to. She was afraid of what Klaus would do to her if he found out. She hardly wanted to be in a box again, not that she just found a dress, her thoughts drifted from Caroline to the prom that was tomorrow, she didn't have anyone to go with. There was Matt, and he was sweet, but Rebekah just couldn't go with him. She couldn't bring herself to. There was only one person that she wanted to go with, and that one person was Caroline Forbes. 

The emotionally unstable Original smiled as she once again began thinking about Caroline, her desire to ask her to prom grew and grew and grew. Perhaps she'd ask her tomorrow at school. She smiled as she began thinking of ways that she could ask, her smile widened at the thought of being Caroline's girlfriend, rub it in Klaus's smug face, she realized that Klaus could never hurt Caroline. But Rebekah could never hurt Klaus, how could she do this? Perhaps Rebekah could find Aurora De-Martel, so both she and Klaus could be happy with the woman they love.  
.  
The blonde again smiled as she finally found a way to ask Caroline. Instead of simply walking down the sidewalk she decided to go to the park, pick out some blue flowers to match Caroline's dress. 

Rebekah turned on her heel and began walking towards the cities park, she remembered the most beautiful flowers blooming there 1000 years ago, it truly was a sight to behold. Something she often picked with her mother. 

It didn't take very long for Rebekah to make it to the local park, she paused as she entered and gazed around, good, she was alone. She walked further in, the leaves crunching under her boots. Though she stopped when she heard a voice, Caroline's voice. Her eyes widened and she glanced over to confirm what she heard, turns out it really was Caroline, she suppressed a smile as the other blonde leaned her head back. 

Rebekah breathed, steadying herself, she's spent her entire walk thinking how she was going to ask Caroline, though now? She couldn't think of a thing to say, it took every ounce of bravery in her to approach Caroline who seemed completely oblivious to the Originals presence, even as Rebekah stood over the other blonde, Caroline never looked over. Finally Rebekah found her voice and decided to speak. 

"Beautiful night isn't it?" 

Caroline's head snapped over in shock, her eyes wide, a blush forming on her face as she looked into the eyes of the beautiful Original that stood before her, the beautiful Original that took her breath away the moment she saw her at cheerleading practice, and the Original that took her breath now. 

"It's rare for the stars to be so aligned. For the crescent moon to shine on the earth so perfectly." Rebekah smiled as she was looking up at the night sky, she finally looked down at Caroline. "Wouldn't you agree luv?"

Caroline blushed furiously, hoping that the Original didn't notice. "Y-yeah, it's a nice night." Caroline smiled as she crossed her arms. 

"I'm glad you agree." Rebekah smiled. "May I?" She asked, nodding to the seat next to Caroline. 

"Ummm. I.. I." Caroline stammered making Rebekah frown, finally Caroline smiled and nodded. "Go ahead." She nodded, trying to compose herself. 

Rebekah smiled and slowly sat down, she looked back up at the night time sky, a smile on her face, she placed her hand next to her, Caroline placing her hand down at the same time. Their hands next to each other making Rebekah blush. 

Caroline couldn't help but look from the sky to Rebekah, stealing a glance, she noticed the other blonde was transfixed on the sky. Caroline took the opportunity to continue to stare at the blonde Original, though she quickly looked away as Rebekah turned her head. 

"Staring are we?" Rebekah teased as she nudged the other blonde. 

Caroline snapped her head over, blushing furiously she spoke, snapped rather. "I wasn't staring!"

Rebekah chuckled. "You're cute when you blush." Rebekah flirted before she could stop herself. 

Caroline froze when she was called cute. Rebekah Mikaelson just called her cute, never in her life has she needed something so bad but not known until she has received it. She couldn't help but blush even harder and crinkle her nose trying not to smile. It took every ounce of self control, this had to be a dream. Yes! It had to be. There was no way that Rebekah Mikaelson, the Original that despised her was now calling her cute? 

There was no going back now, she had to make her move, she had to ask! She needed to do what she feared most! How would she ever know if Caroline felt the same way if she doesn't try? Rebekah finally gathered enough courage to make a move, she scooted over to where she was an inch away from Caroline, she grabbed the blondes hand, caressing it with her thumb she smiled. "Really, Caroline, you are beautiful. Nik is a fool to choose to ditch you." Rebekah said softly. 

Caroline smiled even more as Rebekah took her hand, she placed her hand over Rebekah's and looked the other blonde in the eye. "Do you really think so?" She asked. 

Rebekah smiled and nodded, using her free hand she cupped Caroline's cheek. "Caroline Forbes, you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my 1000 years of life." She whispered as she leaned forward slightly. "Will you go to prom with me?" She asked breathlessly. 

Caroline herself leaned in, her lips not even an inch away from Rebekah's, she knew her friends would never approve of this, they would never approve of her relationship with Rebekah had she got into one. They would never approve of her love for the Original. Caroline smiled. Screw Klaus, screw Tyler, screw what her friends think, she was going to do this no matter what. She could feel Rebekah's warm breath, smell the perfume, everything about this moment was perfect, her heart was racing and threatening to jump out of her chest, why wasn't Rebekah kissing her? Finally it hit Caroline. Rebekah was waiting for her to close the gap and begin the kiss. 

Finally Caroline pulled her hands away from Rebekah's and cupped both of her cheeks, she leaned in, closing the gap she captured Rebekah's lips with her own, Rebekah's lips felt incredibly soft against hers, she could taste her cherry chapstick. Caroline smiled into the kiss, after moments, minutes, or hours, Caroline couldn't tell, nor did she care, she pulled away, her hands remaining on Rebekah's cheeks, the Original smiled brightly, pure joy in her eyes. 

"Was that a yes?" Rebekah asked. 

To this Caroline smiled and leaned in, kissing Rebekah once more. Though this kiss was a quick one second peck. "Yes, Rebekah Mikaelson, I would love to go to prom with you." Caroline said, finally she took her hands away from Rebekah's face and leaned her head against Rebekah's shoulder, Rebekah wrapping her arm around Caroline, rubbing her arm. 

Suddenly, before she could stop herself she blurted out. "Do you love me?" She slammed her free hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened as she felt Caroline tense in her arm. 

Caroline froze, did Rebekah just ask what she thought she asked, Caroline patted her lips and smiled. After several moments which felt like an eternity Caroline spoke up. "Yes, I love you." She said softy as she wrapped both arms around Rebekah. 

"I'm glad." Rebekah smiled. "I love you Caroline."


End file.
